Meet Me In The Red Room
by She's a Star
Summary: After rehearsal one summer day, Satine and Christian hit the town for croissants, cafes, and everyone's favorite racy Rouge tune :)


Meet Me In The Red Room  
  


by She's a Star  
  


Disclaimer: All things Moulin Rouge belong to the brilliant Baz Luhrmann  
  


A/N: I had to write this...*mwahaha* Very goofy, very fluffy, rather pointless...but oh well. *grins*  
  


Dedication: To my wonderful girls over at our awesome Red Room bloggie. I love you all :)  
  
  
  


~*~  
  
  
  


"I still can't believe this is happening," Christian proclaimed dramatically, taking Satine's hand in his own. "Every man in the world would give anything to have you! Jewels, diamonds, the finest silks and perfumes...and yet you chose me, who can give you nothing. Why?"

"Because," Satine said, giving him a sweet smile as she squeezed his hand lightly. "Every single one of them saw me only as a possession...you, and only you, have been able to look past my outward appearance and love me for my inner beauty. And that is more valuable than any diamond."

Christian stared down at the script he held in his free hand, though he already knew what words would meet his eyes. After all, he'd written it.

The lovers kiss.

Somehow, seeing it there in the bold, black print comforted him a bit. This way, the Duke had no excuse to suspect anything. They were merely acting...just following the script.

He and Satine exchanged a brief glance before he closed his eyes and leaned closer...closer...

"CUT!" the Duke's whiny, nasal voice cried. 

Christian's eyes fluttered open to see Satine's do the same, and she placed her hands on her hips, studying the Duke expectantly.

"Honestly!" the Duke exclaimed angrily. "Can't that Argentinean stay awake long enough to at least get through the production once? We may as well cast the writer!"

He spat the last word as though it were a disgusting obscenity.

Why, thank you, Christian thought dryly. You'll be happy to know that I feel exactly the same way about you.

"My dear Duke," Satine purred, immediately turning on the Sparkling Diamond charm full-blast. "I, for one, would appreciate it if we could take a break. It's positively smoldering in here." She waved one hand lazily in front of her face, cooling her fair skin against the humid air that filled the dance hall. 

"And I'm feeling positively exhausted," she finished. "So if it's not too much trouble..." Starry-eyed, the mesmerized Duke replied quickly, "Yes, yes, of course my dear. Anything you wish."

Christian muffled a laugh. He had to hand it to Satine, she had the Duke completely wrapped around her little finger.

Though that wasn't difficult...she had him completely under her spell as well.

"Mr. Claremont," Satine addressed him coolly, her tone indifferent, "I had a few suggestions for this scene...do you think you could join me for lunch to discuss it?"

"Of course, Miss Satine," Christian replied obediently. 

"Darling," the Duke protested, looking even more rodent-like than usual, "I've already had a marvelous luncheon prepared for us-"

"I'm sorry, Dear Duke," Satine said calmly. "But this production must be considered my top priority. I'll have supper with you tonight."

"Yes, my dear," the Duke said faintly, staring dreamily at her.

"Let's go," Satine muttered to Christian, grabbing his arm and dragging him along with her impatiently. Christian noticed that Nini was watching them with a smirk on her heavily made up face. 

As soon as they stepped out of the smoldering Moulin and into the street, Satine sighed blissfully.

"It's nice and cool out here," she proclaimed happily as the breeze sent her red hair whipping around her face. Christian smiled. He loved just watching Satine...the REAL Satine, not just her Sparkling Diamond act she was constantly forced to put on. There was an almost childlike sparkle to her that was so beautiful it deserved to shine all the time...

"Come on," Satine commanded with a giggle, grabbing Christian's hand.

"Where are we going?" Christian asked laughingly.

"To get croissants," Satine responded.

"Croissants?" Christian asked teasingly. "Can a courtesan eat such things? Certainly they must be bad for one's figure."

"That's what corsets are for, silly," Satine laughed. "And croissants are essential to my life. Don't even SAY that I can't eat them."

"Or what?" Christian grinned.

"Or I will HURT you," Satine growled, her eyes sparkling. "Badly."

"Hurt ME?" Christian asked, deepening his tone ridiculously. "How ever could a LADY hurt the fabulous Christian Claremont? It's simply UNHEARD of!"

"Well," Satine said smugly, "It just so happens that the fabulous Mademoiselle Satine is TALLER than the fabulous Christian Claremont."

"Is NOT!" Christian cried indignantly.

"Is too!" Satine said, standing up on her toes, which Christian imagined must have been quite uncomfortable in heels.

"Is NOT!"

"Is too!"

"Is NOT!"

"Is..."

However, Satine didn't get to finish since she lost her balance and toppled into Christian's arms. He stared down at her triumphantly.

"I win."

Satine stuck her tongue out at him in response before standing up and dragging him into the bakery.

"What can I get for you today, love?" the woman at the counter asked with a smile.

"Four croissants," Satine responded promptly, her eyes widening happily as she stared down at the pastries through the glass. 

The woman nodded and put them into a bag, then handed them to Satine, who gave the woman a few francs in return. Christian stepped out as if to leave, and Satine looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked. "You're not getting anything?"

"You mean to tell me that you're going to eat FOUR?" Christian asked incredulously.

Satine nodded innocently. "Yes."

"FOUR?" Christian repeated.

"Mmm-hmm."

"That's insane!" Christian proclaimed. "Even I couldn't eat four!"

"Well, you just don't have my croissant-eating talents, I suppose," Satine said airily, waving her hand. 

"You won't even spare ONE for the man you love?" 

"Nope," Satine said, her eyes sparkling deviously. "You don't mean THAT much to me."

The woman behind the counter chuckled.

"Fine," Christian said dramatically. "Then I'll just have to...STEAL one from you."

"Christian Claremont, you wouldn't dare," Satine said laughingly.

"Oh wouldn't I?"

And with that devilish proclamation, Christian snatched the bag from Satine's hand, grabbed one of the four croissants, and shoved one triumphantly into his mouth.

"How DARE you?!" Satine shrieked between giggles at his appearance.

"If you're not gonna share, I'm just going to have to take them from you," Christian said in a sing-songy voice, tossing the pastry back with the rest. And with that, still holding the bag of croissants, he rushed out of the bakery. 

"You're EVIL!" Satine proclaimed as she chased after him. "Evil!"

Laughing, Christian expertly dodged the people walking down the streets and sped towards a sidewalk café.

"Come back here, Christian Claremont!" Satine shouted, her tone a mixture of fury and utmost delight. "Those are MINE!"

"Not anymore!" Christian called over his shoulder. He then took a seat at one of the tables and pulled out his half-eaten croissant. 

A completely out-of-breath Satine, whose hair was all over her face and cheeks were a shade of light pink, stomped up to the table.

"Do you have ANY idea how difficult it is to run in heels?" Satine asked before triumphantly snatching up her bag of croissants and sinking down into the chair across from him. 

"Nope," Christian responded with a grin. "I've never tried to, actually."

"Shut up," Satine commanded, then happily pulled a croissant out of the bag and shoved it into her mouth. Within what seemed to be seconds it had disappeared, and she was pulling out the next. 

"You know," Christian commented as he watched her, hair a mess and mouth full of croissant, "I don't really see what the men see in you."

Satine's blue eyes, still containing that playful sparkle, widened in shock.

"Excuse me??" she asked indignantly, her tone muffled due to the fact that her mouth was full.

"I don't see it," Christian repeated teasingly. "I mean, the whole Smoldering Temptress thing...I just...can't see it!" 

Satine swallowed and immediately fixed her face into a seductive smirk.

"Oh really?" she asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"Really," Christian confirmed with a nod.

"Well, then," Satine whispered, raising from her chair. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, then began to sing in a low, seductive tone. 

"I'll meet you in the red room, close the door and dim the lights," she purred, winking at him. A mother who sat nearby with two children studied her in shock.

"I will be yours truly if indeed the price is right," Satine continued, dancing her way around the table. A few young men who looked around twenty studied her admiringly. "So draw your sword, be my king, let your passions rise and sing! Just show me the diamonds and I'll let you wear my ring."

Christian laughed as he studied the café: she'd certainly had a marvelous effect on all the customers. Every pair of eyes was on her.

"So just lay down beside me," she sang, sinking down into his lap and slinging her arms over his shoulders. "Let us consummate."

An elderly woman sitting with her husband gasped in horror.

"I know you're plastic, let me help you deflate," Satine continued, tracing his jawbone with one long finger. "If you want to plug in for a high voltage connection, show me cold hard cash and I will turn on my affections."

The mother's eyes widened incredulously, and she immediately planted her hands over her younger daughter's ears.

"So don't hesitate, I won't kiss and tell," Satine stood up and perched seductively on an empty chair. "No need to worry 'cause...I'm a professional."

"Oh my GOD!" exclaimed the elderly woman in absolute shock, looking as though she were about to lose consciousness. 

"The show can start as soon as I see money on the table," Satine purred, standing up and running her hands through her semi-tangled hair. "I've an empty space to fill, I'm willing if you're able."

"We're leaving!" the elderly woman announced to her husband, who looked as though he was enjoying Satine's little show very much. At the same time, the mother led her children out onto the street, quick as lightning. The young men were still watching Satine, enthralled.

"I'll meet you in the red room, close the door and dim the lights!" Satine sang again. "I will be yours truly if indeed the price is right! So draw your sword, be my king, let your passions rise and sing, just show me the diamonds and I'll let you wear my ring."

And with that, she sank back into Christian's lap and sang softly, "Oh, I'll meet you in the red room."

Satine rose an eyebrow at him and said defiantly, "Now, don't you dare tell me that wasn't Smoldering Temptress. I practically gave some old lady a heart attack."

"I suppose it was OKAY," Christian said carefully, grinning at her. "But I'm not sure-"

He was interrupted by one of the young men, who was holding a thick wad of money in his hand. Grinning, he tossed the money on the table in front of her.

"Will you meet me in the red room?" he asked, giving her a grin.

Satine gasped in utmost horror as though he'd just said the most inappropriate of swear words.

"What was that?" she exclaimed, putting a hand to her heart. "I have NEVER been more offended...how dare you come up to a lady like that and SUGGEST such things?"

"But...but you were just..." the man stammered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Satine said crisply. "Now leave, or I'll have my husband make you."

She put a hand on Christian's chest.

"But ma'am-" 

"I don't have time for this," Satine announced, picking up her beloved bag that contained one last croissant. "Let's go, darling."

"Yes, dear," Christian responded, holding back laughter. 

And with that, they walked off, arm in arm, leaving a very shocked looking man behind them.

"I love you," Christian proclaimed laughingly. "Even if you ARE one lousy Smoldering Temptress who has a frightening addiction to croissants."

"I love you, too," Satine said, leaning her head on his shoulder as they headed towards his garret. "Even if you ARE a croissant-stealing midget."

"I'm TALLER than you!" Christian exclaimed angrily.

"You are NOT!" Satine cried. "When we get back we can even ask Toulouse, he'll tell you."

"Fine," Christian agreed. "But I'm gonna be taller."

"You are NOT taller than me!"

"I am TOO!"

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I AM!"

Grinning, Christian pushed open the door to the hotel and threw in a new 'No you're not' every three seconds. 

Being in love was even better than he'd ever expected...the best feeling in the world.

Besides, maybe in Satine's case, eating croissants.  
  
  
  


THE END


End file.
